Bliss
by Blushing Petals
Summary: Uriko and Kenji fluffy oneshots
1. Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenji or Uriko

Bliss

Blushing Petals

Rain

Her eyes fluttered as she blinked away the small raindrops that speckled her cheeks. Sneezing she giggled, twirling in the gray mist. Kenji smirked as he watched his friend twirl in the rain contently. Beaming she caught sight of him. Bouncing up to him she giggled, shivering. She was soaked, water dripping from her small chin, and dew drops brimming her eyelashes.

"You should join me." She chimed. "Its fun, sometimes you can catch the rain on your tongue!" Laughing Kenji let her tug him into the rain. Splashing away she stopped to watch as the rain gradually slowed. Sighing she came back to his steady form. "I guess you missed it..." Her eyes turned down sadly. Kenji laughed, lifting her chin with a gentle finger.

"There's still a rainbow..." He watched as her eyes lit up, watching the rose colored sky. Letting his fingers slide from her chin she caught them, holding his hand against her lips, her warm hands clasped tightly around it. He felt a smile crawl onto his face as he watched her chocolate eyes stare upwards. Turning his own face upwards he saw three rainbows banding the sunset filled sky. He felt Uriko wrap her arms tightly around him and sigh. Looking down he saw her russet colored hair tossing slightly in the light breeze as she gazed towards the sky. Hugging her back his hands traced along her back and arms. "Hey..." He whispered, watching as her enchanted dark eyes looked up. "I love you, Uriko..." His hoarse voice trailed through her and she blushed, hugging him tighter, still locked within his gaze.

"I love you too..." She murmured, her voice fading as Kenji came closer. Silently his lips pressed against hers. Letting her eyes slip closed she tugged at his lip gently with her own, savoring the taste of his kiss. His arms pulled her closer as they fell into a smooth rhythm. Pulling away he bowed his head to her neck, sighing. His warm breath rippled through her as she kissed his cheek playfully. Pulling at the front of his shirt she lifted her face towards his, asking for more. Laughing he caught her in a wet kiss, his tongue tracing her smile. His fingers clung to her jacket's pockets, pulling her closer. Raising his dark eyes he watched as the rainbow began to fade. Soon Uriko was staring upwards too. "Oh..." She whispered sadly. Kenji held her tightly, breathing in her scent, then whispered.

"Do want to go inside now...?" He asked softly. Giggling she tugged him into the warmth of the small house.

Sitting cross legged on the small couch Kenji felt Uriko's warm body snuggle up against him. Wrapping his arm around her slender waist he pulled her into his lap, watching her tenderly. Laughing she kissed the edge of his mouth teasingly, her arms draped around his neck. Uriko blushed as he kissed her neck, his lips lifting towards her face. Pausing he captured her in his loving gaze. Cuddling closer to him she let his fingers glide over hers, pulling her hand around his torso. Soon she felt herself sink into sleep.

Kenji felt her body go limp as he held her and watched her expand with dreaming sighs. Holding her softly his face melted into a smile. Soon he joined her, his own features becoming tender and blissful as he dreamt of the slender girl he loved so much.

* * *

Blushing Petals 


	2. A Thousand Suns

Disclaimer: Uriko and Kenji aren't mine :(

Bliss

Blushing Petals

A Thousand Suns

Every star in the universe seemed to shine. Through the daylight, through the crimson and gold clouds, and through the last streamers of pure white sunshine that spread across the blushing skies, every single star emerged. Each a single promise, glittering like precious stones, in places forever away.

And her eyes held them all. Every single promise, shining—bright suns captured in the depths of her earth colored eyes, where the chocolates melted into soft voids that led to the one place he wanted to be. In her heart, all he wanted was to be a part of her. To be a part of the infinite sky full of stars, like glass shards, that she was. To be cherished by the only girl he could ever compare to the thousands of suns that lie scattered beyond the places any mortal could touch.

And right now she was splayed across the lush grass, her luminous eyes focused on the canvas above, her lips pulled into a soft smile. Moments passed until the sun finally sunk beyond view. Breathing in he counted each second, until finally his heart slowed and he stepped into her view.

At first the look of shock appeared on her smooth, beautiful face, but after realization hit her eyes lit up, holding the fire that he considered to be her very essence, and the excitement that puzzled him—even still. Giggling she motioned for him to come closer, and laid back down, her arms crossed above her head and her fingers linking loosely. Her eyes were once again settled on the heavens.

As Kenji lay beside her in the soft grass he echoed her posture.

"So… This is what you come do?" Uriko turned her face at his question, her eyes watching him gently.

"Uh-huh." The smile was small, and sweet… and nervous. And one of the cutest he'd ever seen her have. "Kinda nerdy, huh?" Kenji blinked and laughed.

"No… I can't count how… how many times I've done this." Her eye brows rose in question, encouraging him to keep speaking. "It… feels so safe, beneath a halo of endless stars." Uriko turned to her belly laughing.

"Yeah—so_ wonderful_. Beneath them all I feel so small." He grinned and took a deep breath, wondering if she truly understood how much she meant to him. Wondering if she would be his forever… If they would last as long as the stars scattered across the black velvet sky.

That was when he felt her arms wrap around him. She nestled her head against his chest and sighed, playing with the zipper on his jacket. Blushing he looked down to see her smiling contently.

"You know," She started. He could feel her voice against his chest, rippling against the flesh and fabric. "I think we're perfect." Her voice was softer now, than it had been seconds ago… shyer. But the words meant everything to him.

"Me too." He mumbled, his eyes dancing across her tired face. Her eyes had already fluttered shut. Chuckling, he lifted her in his arms and headed home, his feet moving soft against the earth, making his movements fluid, trying to let her have a peaceful walk.

When he finally reached home, he let his gaze shift to the sky, and whispered to the now sleeping Uriko.

"I think we're perfect, too, Uriko…"

* * *

Love? Hate? Tell me! 

Blushing Petals


	3. Butterflies

Disclaimer: Kenji and Uriko aren't mine :(

Bliss

Blushing Petals

Butterflies

"Well maybe if you didn't clumsily fall in the middle of it all they wouldn't run away." Kenji said in a huff watching a confused Uriko tilt her head in reply. She was sitting where she had fallen only seconds ago, butterflies in every shade of the rainbow, fluttering away like dust clouds, rising from the silky flowers.

Giggling she turned her face upwards to the clear blue sky, but not before glaring pointedly at him.

"Yeah, well," Sticking her tongue out, she smirked and leapt up to dance away. "There!" But Kenji refused to budge from his place in the middle of the field, and simply stood there, his arms crossed and his face locked in a look of crooked boredom. But his eyes couldn't leave her form. Every movement she made, made him want to fall over laughing. She was one of the clumsiest people he'd ever met…

And again she was on her face, this time in a new location, with new butterflies fleeing, who'd thought they could escape the clumsy cat-girl by fluttering only feet away. Chuckling he smirked, his eyes still on the now angry looking Uriko. Without a moment lost she was on her feet running full speed towards him. As soon as she was in range she leapt towards him, and together they fell, rolling in the field of wildflowers, squishing hundreds of daisies, and sending even more butterflies fluttering frantically into the clear blue sky.

As they came to a stop she smirked above him in triumph. And all he could see was her face, like bright sunshine, surrounded by millions of flowers, each its own luscious and vivid color, rising up from emerald stalks. She stuck her tongue out one last time, but this time he caught it and her lips with his own. After moments melted into minutes she sat up and giggled.

"I just want _one_!" She continued. "I mean, just _one_. You wouldn't think they'd be _so_ incredibly hard to catch!" Kenji followed her motions and sat up, wrapping his arms around her, and narrowing his eyes to see the fields around him clearer.

"Just one?" He asked, his voice barely able to rise above Uriko's own as she ranted about being unable to catch one. Stopping she looked at him, surprise covering the rainbow of emotions that had been there only moments ago. Her head tilted like a kitten's would and slowly she moved off his lap.

"Yay! I knew you'd get me one!" She squealed, clapping excitedly. Kenji leaned back on his arms for a moment, then sighed.

"I guess…" He said, watching her with dark, earth colored eyes… eyes that were dark and cold to everyone but her. Shrugging he laid down, laying his arms flat and open like he was accepting a hug. Uriko blinked and then leaned over him, watching her with sparkling, laughing eyes.

"What're you doing?" She huffed, pouting as she continued to watch him.

"Lay down." He whispered, moving a finger slowly to his lips before he laid it back in the grass. Blinking she chewed her lip for a moment before following his movements.

As she laid down the world melted from view, and she could see nothing but the pure azure sky framed by jewel-toned flowers, and the tall grass that surrounded her, and encased her walls of swaying, glossy green life.

"Now what?" She whispered, moving slow like he had moments before.

"That." He whispered back. His voice sent chills from her as the sky above them erupted into colors. The flowers around them surged, like ocean waves, as masses of butterflies hovered above the protection of the little, colorful forest. Each was like velvet, and against the sun they looked like shards of stained glass, with sunlight filtering through the vibrant colors of their wings. Gasping she watched as each danced towards the sun, until the sun bleached them from existence, and then each would fall back down like single colored star from heaven.

And after they'd laid in the same place for long enough the butterflies began landing on them, blessing them with soft kisses with each landing. Uriko giggled and sneezed as one landed on her nose, and the noise sent the rest up into the air.

"See?" Kenji asked, sitting up and leaning over to see her giggling, still pressed into the flowers and grass of the field. Sitting up she hugged him tight, making a blush cover his face.

"Ah!! Wait till Alice hears! She'll be _so_ jealous! _She_ only got lunch,_ I_ got butterflies _and_ lunch!" Kenji scratched his head, watching her stand and begin dancing through the flowers, her arms stretched out wide. Finally she froze and bent over to kiss his cheek before she started gathering their things. "We better hurry or we'll never make it to the lake to eat with them in time!" After she collected everything she hurried down the path. Kenji reluctantly followed watching her dreamily as she jogged down the trail.

And none of the love left his eyes when she tripped and landed once again on the ground giggling, cursing her clumsiness.

* * *

I hope it made you smile :) tell me what you think, and thanks so much for reading, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

Blushing Petals


End file.
